


驯养龙的正确方式

by Spring57



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring57/pseuds/Spring57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>骑士长黄濑讨伐叼走公主的恶龙，结果发现恶龙是个小孩子？！而且是个色色的小孩子？！<br/>他怎么会知道对于龙族来说，决斗=求爱！<br/>严打期间备份用www 暂时在这里连载</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

1.

 

经过了半个月的跋山涉水，黄濑凉太率领他的部下们终于来到帝光帝国边境的黑山脚下。山脚下的镇子里居民不多，却热情好客。见到是帝国王都的骑士团，年轻的姑娘们恨不得把他们都邀请回家，喝酒作乐，直到天荒。可当他们提到背后黑上悬壁洞窟内的暗种龙时，镇子瞬间变得死寂，仿佛一座空城，从未有过人类生活的气息。

此前，黄濑凉太只听说过帝光帝国一直流传着这样一个传说：  
黑山脚下  
春暖开花  
小心采，小心采  
光龙烧焦大地，暗龙冰封河流  
真奇怪，真奇怪！

传说国境边缘的黑山是布满了龙的巢穴。光种龙白天飞过城镇，鳞片羽翼上布满火种，所到之处尽是火光之灾。而暗种龙在太阳落山后才从睡梦中清醒，飞离黑暗的洞窟，冰冷的吐息夏夜也无从招架。  
安全起见，国王每年都要派使者巡视黑山脚下的城镇。然几百年过去，至今黑山脚下的空城安静祥和，除了一些无法抵抗的天灾，完全没用龙族作恶的迹象。居民渐渐多起来，城镇也变热闹，故至今，只要每年城镇派出使者造访王都报告平安，对边界的境界逐渐不再紧张。  
黄濑所听说的，不过几百年前的事情。现在每年黑山镇在新年时通过传声球报告一切顺利外，根本不会有人来造访。自小成长于王宫中、以守卫王族的骑士团为目的培养的黄濑凉太，认为这些都是写在书中的传说，不可能接近身边。  
直到某个狂欢后的寂静夜，公主一声惨叫划破夜空。公主声音离去的方向，大地成冰，巨大的龙形渐行渐远。

接到讨伐受领，黄濑即刻带领部下赶向黑山。他们绕过守卫王都的谷海，穿越广袤的平原，最后来到遥远的出现于传说中的城镇。年轻人大多对龙谈文色变，只有一些年逾古稀的老人肯告知黄濑情报，帮了他很大忙。  
老人们说，尽管关于龙族的传说如此可怕，为了探寻传说而来到黑山镇的探险者仍络绎不绝，最近人变少了，因为许久不曾在镇子中发现龙的迹象。探索者中失败的占大多，他们说可以找到龙生活过的印记，但找不到龙的实体，地图上所标记的龙洞大部分只剩残垣，唯有黑山山顶背后峭壁半腰的最大的洞穴无人问津。

出发上山的那天，有人劝黄濑不要骑马前行，山中有人为他带路，带他走最近的路。就连大祭司都提醒黄濑，马无法登上高山。他又提醒黄濑，登山时一定要带好幸运物。  
黄濑觉得这位多年挚友偶尔对幸运物太执着，没把他的话当回事儿。结果上山没走半天，跟在身后的下属就没几个人了。  
他们始终没发现异状：脚步声稀稀落落，感觉身后跟着很多人。等休息时黄濑才发觉，跟上他的部下不足十分之一。  
那脚步声……  
明明已经休息，黄濑却还能听到不远不近的足音。就和刚才一样，让黄濑有一种身后跟着许多部下的错觉。他再看身旁，周围已经一个人都没了。  
脚步越来越近，黄濑绷紧神经，握紧侧腰的佩剑，起身，盯着望不到头的远方。  
这时远方突然起浓雾，脚步声也不见了。黄濑只能看到手边：他的手脚，他的身体，他的衣着，他的佩剑，更远的景色，只有一片浓浓的白雾。  
然而在那篇白雾中，突然一个活物没有征兆撕破浓雾出现在黄濑面前。黄濑拔剑御敌，那个活物像是根本不在意他的行动，大摇大摆从黄濑身边走过。  
是个小孩儿。黄濑确定，是个年龄不大的小孩儿。

小孩儿的头很大，和身体差不多，头顶有对黄濑拳头大小的犄角，看起来硬挺，顶端分成了小树杈的样子。他脊柱延伸到身体边缘，覆盖了一层薄的青色鳞片，偶尔发光，光的颜色很冷，让黄濑看得直达哆嗦。小孩儿屁股上有根比拳头更小的尾巴，顺着背曲线翘起圆弧，走起路来上下颠。  
他抱着比自己头还大的球，以黄濑根本没意识到的速度一扭一扭地挪远了。  
见鬼！那家伙腿在哪儿？  
黄濑趁小孩儿还没走远，连忙冲过去，随便抓起他身上什么地方。个子只到他膝盖朝上的小孩儿整个悬空，黄濑这才发现，圆滚滚的肚子遮住两条飞快摆动的腿。  
小孩儿可能发现走了半天没动地方，才抬头看、低头看，左扭右扭，最后使劲一挣，黄濑握不住，便松开手。对方转过头黄濑才发觉，不是因为周围浓雾弥漫，也不是因为天渐黑，而是……这个小孩儿皮本来就很黑啊！  
他皮黑，眼圆圆的，看起来很机灵，好奇看黄濑的表情，让黄濑觉得……  
这是天使吗？

“我说，姐姐，你来抓我做什么？”身体奇怪的小孩儿开口说话了。  
“我迷路……不对，我不是姐姐，是哥哥！”  
“哎……？哥哥比姐姐长得还好看！”小孩儿跑过来绕着黄濑转了几圈，最后凑上去，用脸蹭黄濑的足甲，像只温顺的猫，“我是青峰大辉！那你陪我玩儿好不好！”  
“小青峰……小朋友，哥哥现在迷路了，你能不能带哥哥找到一个地方，然后哥哥再陪你玩？”  
青峰眼亮晶晶的，连忙点头说好。黄濑看了青峰那样的眼神觉得自己简直是犯罪，可是执行拯救公主的任务刻不容缓。  
“你要去什么地方？”  
“据说山顶后面有个洞窟……”  
“那里我知道，来！”  
青峰随手扔掉手里的球。那团球模样的东西在地上滚了几圈，展开身体，生出无数只脚，很快爬向迷雾中，看得黄濑全身汗毛立起。青峰见黄濑没反应，用尾巴戳他，示意他抓住自己的手。

黄濑的脚突然离地，冲向天空，风在耳边呼啸，身上的甲胄愈发寒冷。他这才注意到，这小孩儿外表看起来奇怪，能力更是不同。怎么说……他的背简直像龙一样。  
“小青峰小朋友，我们这是去哪儿？”  
“我家！”他咧开嘴笑了，嘴角笑到耳根，眼睛像挂在西空越来越高的月亮。

黄濑没想到他这么容易就接近目标，也没想到目标竟然是个小孩儿。不对，或许他家还有大人。可孩子已经这么厉害，大人该怎么应对？  
黄濑愁得头甲都挠掉了，也毫无应对之策，唯有乖乖跟着青峰飞。  
青峰的速度太快，周围的景色黄濑根本看不清，就算想偷跑都不可能。  
过了一会儿，青峰告诉黄濑已经到了，让他在洞外随便揪点果子吃，自己就在洞口等他。  
虽然黄濑心有恐惧，但他盯着青峰的眼，他相信那么纯情的眼神是不会骗人。青峰圆滚滚的身影消失在黑色洞窟中，黄濑见天色已晚，不宜迟疑，可洞口的果子有红的黄的绿的紫的还有青的，哪一种看起来都有剧毒，吃下去就再也回不到王都。  
可他是骑士，保护公主是他的使命。他抓了一把和青峰鳞片颜色相同的果子吞下去，闭上眼闯入黑暗之中。

洞内倒不像他预料那般黑暗。有光，青色，让他想起带他飞的小孩儿，之间碰到洞窟墙壁也不觉寒冷。  
可前方路太长，黄濑一直走，感觉走好久也只有自己一人，越想越不对，自己是不是真的被青峰纯真的眼神所迷惑。  
他喊“小青峰”，声音发颤。  
又喊一遍，声音提高了些，撞在墙壁上来回弹，最后弹回自己身边。  
“小青峰？”  
“啊？烦死了！啧，一直走也能走丢你，行不行啊，黄濑！”  
成年男子的声音，成年男子的手。搭在手甲上有灼热的温度，透过金属和布料，传递到皮肤。  
黄濑僵住的身体被激活了。  
他知道那是陌生的声音，在陌生的地方，他却感到安心。  
黄濑突然手脱开对方，另一只搭在剑上：“你是什么人！”  
黄濑可不觉得被蛊惑的感觉那么好。一定是洞口的果子有问题，他吞下去后才表现的那么奇怪。在敌人的巢穴，感到安心，简直有辱骑士的使命。不管前方何人，或许都没善意。  
他抽剑，指向前方，见对方没动作，嗖地刺出去。面前传来石子滚动的声音，然后是轻不可闻的脚步声，越来越近，速度太快黄濑根本招架不住。  
周围亮了。黄濑见对面站了一个人。

顺着洞壁直到头顶，黄色的火熊熊燃起。黄濑前看看后看看，发现自己的位置离洞口不远。原来自己一直在洞口打转。  
“你方向感怎么这么差？进来半天还在洞口打转。”  
他知道自己方向感不好，被人说明还真够丢人的。黄濑用自以为最凶悍的眼神瞪回去，突然发觉那个人有点像青峰。一样皮挺黑，头顶有不大的犄角，背后拖着的尾巴倒是很长。他细长眼睛，看起来有点凶，但青峰长大了兴许就是这个样子。  
“嗯，伯父好？”  
“哈？黄濑，你脑子被风吹糊涂？还是走了半天转晕了？哪门子伯父？”  
“您、您不是小青峰，啊，不对，大辉的父亲。”  
“我就是青峰大辉。”  
比自己高。肚子一点儿都不圆。眼睛更不圆。看起来不可爱，脸很凶，好像下一秒张开嘴露出尖牙就能吃掉自己。黄濑在心里盘算了半天，蹦出一句：“你把我的小青峰吃了？”  
“我就是你的小青峰。”  
“不对，我的小青峰应该是……”  
“啊，真麻烦！你们王宫骑士团的人都这么麻烦？我是少年期的暗种龙，暗种！”

黄濑隐约记得骑士学校专门有一门课研究龙的习性，可他实在不感兴趣，上课时候睡着了。这次讨伐之前，黄濑临时补习了关于龙种的知识——龙种平日呈人形，平均身形相对高大，与人类区分方法是头上的犄角和屁股上的尾巴，半月至满月可以变身为龙形，满月达到极盛。暗种龙于太阳下山至次日太阳升起时活动，体冷，所到之处冰凝成铁。曾有记载，盛夏之日，暗种龙也能冷却炙热的土地，一夜回到隆冬。暗种龙的寿命通常在几千到上万年不等，千岁之前被认为是通常的少年期。少年期的龙族由于身体原因，在非活动期间，会变成……  
书后面那页丢了。  
黄濑当时想，变成什么？总之是很醒目的东西就对了。黄濑就没多想，体型会变成幼童的模样。在他眼中应该是邪恶又凶残的龙族，怎么可能与可爱沾边。  
这个种族太可怕了。  
“说吧，来我家打算做什么？”  
“当然是讨伐你！我要和你决斗！”  
犹豫了太久，黄濑终于拔出剑，以迅雷不及掩耳之势刺向青峰。

青峰随手从缝隙中把出一柄剑，剑不是刚不是铁，是一根骨头。黄濑这次认出了，那是不死鸟的翅骨，做剑的上好材料，他在记载传说中的书里见过，也在佩剑研究的书中见过。那柄剑看得黄濑口水都要流出来了，他做梦都想摸一摸。  
不行，黄濑凉太，镇静。从遇到青峰开始所发生的事都太奇怪，他简直丢了魂，完全被对方牵着走。  
完全不像平时的自己。  
黄濑强迫自己冷静下来，在心里默念胜利的可能。他觉得挺渺茫。青峰看起来太厉害。  
“这个也是那个也是，一个个都来找我决斗。我真的那么帅那么受欢迎？你们人类到底什么意思？”

按规矩黄濑应该丢手套，可手甲是防护，他拽了半天，把手甲下面的互衬丢在地上。青峰觉得这次来找他决斗的人有意思，顺手捡起地下脱落的鳞片，学黄濑的样子也丢在地上，然后趁黄濑不注意，挥剑攻击。  
那一剑差点碰到黄濑的手，还好黄濑及时反应过来，侧身躲过青峰的攻击，并且挡住了青峰的攻击。黄濑觉得青峰太不绅士，于是自己也摒弃决斗的礼仪，抽剑刺向青峰。青峰的眼有了神采，微猫着的背也挺得更直。  
他们一来一往，过招之间剑摩擦出火花，黄濑甚至觉得自己嗅到了骨头烧焦的味道，有点晕，像坠入梦中，分不清到底哪边才是现实。  
黄濑速度渐渐变慢，力量也没开始重了。毕竟人类速度没法与龙相比，体力更不如对方。黄濑开始还能进攻，到后来光抵挡青峰的攻击就很吃力。  
终于黄濑的剑被打落在地，青峰的剑指在他喉咙。他听说讨伐者从来有去无回，他坚信自己和别人不一样。现在却迎来相同的结局。黄濑不是不服输，他想到没完成任务的自己，脸又皱起来，一副不开心的样子。

“不错，我喜欢你。我接受你的求爱！”  
黄濑喉咙没感觉到刺痛，是嘴唇，酥酥麻麻的，被灼热的东西含住、轻咬，像亲嘴一样。  
他鼓起勇气睁开眼，面前是青峰的细长眼，眯着，里面是青色的光。  
黄濑觉得情势不对，和他想得差太多，就连忙推开青峰，后退几步，确保两个人之间有一臂的距离，然后语无伦次地问青峰，这个吻里面包含几个意思，喜欢又怎么说。  
青峰又嫌烦，咂嘴，“喜欢你，当然是吃你了！”他说。  
黄濑想死得明白，刚打算问，便被推倒在地。他听到青峰说喜欢，大概是对方觉得自己是美味食物的含义。  
青峰伸出食指，从黄濑的胸甲一直划到下体。黄濑瞬间感觉有点奇怪，低头一看，全身上下只有战靴还套在身上，其余部分被青峰扒精光。  
这难道是龙族吃人的仪式和规矩？


	2. Chapter 2

2.

黄濑躺在石子上，圆滑的表面膈得他背上发痒。地面凉，青峰的身体又很热，不知是被火烤，还是什么别的原因，黄濑觉得青峰身体发烫，碰上去像是会灼伤他。  
青峰俯下身亲黄濑，用舌头舔他的眼和嘴角，湿漉漉地，带着浓雾和夜的气息，驱散光，用暗笼罩住黄濑，麻痹他。  
书上从来没讲过，直到临死前，黄濑才知道，原来龙族吃人这么麻烦，还要舔一遍。难道是什么给猎物做记号之类的野兽行为？  
想到这里，黄濑有些自嘲意味地笑了笑。明明解救公主的任务没完成，自己又要葬身龙洞，哪来那么多闲心瞎想。在青峰抬起头略有疑惑看他时，黄濑说：“放掉我的公主，我代替她留下。我让你随便吃，连骨头都嚼掉也无所谓。”  
“你是说五月啊？”  
五月？怎么叫得这么亲热。黄濑没敢多想，他知道公主姓桃井名五月，便回答道：“对。放了公主！”  
“你来的太晚。她早跑了。”  
这句话对黄濑简直万箭穿心。公主自己跑了，一方面他根本是失职，抵达太迟，任务陷入僵局；另一方面，他不记得公主的剑术有多出众，竟然能从青峰手下逃脱，而自己却被那家伙压在身下，实在有负骑士团团长的称谓。  
黄濑有点难过，打算转身跑开，心想即便全裸跑出去，起码找片叶子挡住重要部位，也能挨到山脚下的黑山镇。只是青峰动作更快，没等黄濑转个身要站起来，又把他压得更紧，嘴向下，含住脖子。

黄濑发出了奇怪的声音。  
他感觉体内一阵热流在攒动。还在奇怪的时候，青峰背后的大尾巴甩到前面，勾了勾黄濑的脸，顺着脖子划过锁骨，最后勾住他的乳头。黄濑想，青峰这是打算吃掉自己吧，怎么动作越来越奇怪？  
青峰的尾巴并不粗糙，尾尖勾住黄濑的乳头时，黄濑并不觉得疼，而是有点奇怪。尾巴上的粘液留在黄濑身体上，凉凉的，但被青峰起伏的身体一摩擦就变热了。  
黄濑知道这是什么感觉。  
他心砰砰直跳。这种感觉太羞耻。面对敌人，面对将要吃掉自己的人，黄濑竟不可思议有了反应。他小时候看到王宫的侍女半夜逃出来和守门人幽会，或是后来骑士训练时夜半无聊一群人围起来看春宫图时的感觉一样。他着道了。  
青峰吸得很大力，离开脖子后他移到黄濑的小腹，在上面转了几圈，又抬起黄濑一条腿，搭在肩上。  
“小青峰……你……你要吃得话，快吃啊……别那么啰啰嗦嗦，不像男人……啊，不对，龙……啊！”  
青峰居高临下盯着黄濑讲话，可黄濑似乎要说很久，他没那么多耐心，不满地蹙眉，然后俯下身，俯身的时候黄濑觉得青峰嘴角翘起来，露出笑容一样，像刚才他遇到的小孩儿，也像夜空中的月。  
他咬住了黄濑的大腿根，黄濑又发出奇怪的声音。  
这次青峰的尾巴绕到黄濑隐秘的部位。它缠住黄濑的性器，在上面细密盘绕两圈，来回打转，粘滑的液体让黄濑的性器看起来很兴奋。黄濑确实很兴奋。他觉得青峰尾巴上黏糊糊的东西里面有发热剂，乳头已经热得变红，硬挺，现在被卷起的性器也一样，偶尔戳到趴在他身上的青峰的身体。  
黄濑想躲，这种强烈的反应让他招架不住。在青峰的尾巴离开他性器那刻，他不小心射了出来，溅到自己身上，也溅到青峰的小腹上。  
实际上，这是他第一次这种经验。

黄濑在王都不乏追求者，但大多他不感兴趣，稍微接近后也发现与理想有差距。所以拖了这么久，他始终没那方面的经验。他不喜欢和没感觉的人做爱，起码他觉得进展到这一步，两个人之间最起码有爱，才能做。  
如果他们能换个身份换个地点相遇，黄濑觉得自己大概会憧憬青峰高强自由的剑术，也会和他成为朋友，说不定哪天真能发展出另一种关系。  
而不是此时此刻，在这里。  
可他的身体，已经不自觉地兴奋起来，即使射过，那里还是硬挺。全身被青峰尾巴划过的地方都变得奇怪起来，灼热，渴求抚慰。黄濑渐渐难以忍受，他翘起腿，在青峰胯侧的细鳞上摩擦大腿内，好减轻几乎痛感的快慰。  
看到黄濑的表现，青峰也有点吃惊。他本来想，这个叫黄濑的家伙找上自己，要自己带他回家，然后又提出要决斗。在龙族中，决斗是无法比拟的至高的求爱方式。虽然好多人类都来向他求爱，可是那些人太弱，或者又太容易放弃，青峰不喜欢。他喜欢能和他过招的对手，喜欢强敌，比平时喜欢蹲路边看的大胸还喜欢。见过这么多人，最让他感觉惊喜的就是黄濑，那个家伙从头到尾没有一刻打算放弃，战斗到最后一刻，而且还要自己主动吃他，青峰心想，他这辈子不长的人生中，能遇到这么棒的求爱者，还是挺幸运的。  
他甚至拿出龙族的绝招。在久远的远古时代，他的祖先能够统治这片大陆，不无理由。龙族最大的种族优势，是他们的尾巴可以分泌一种含催情剂的粘液，能让接受的一方以最快速度达到高潮，并且持续，有利于种族繁衍生息。  
这一招青峰从没试过。他想，既然黄濑是他所接受的第一个求爱者，又主动要求了好几次，便卖力地把尽可能多的激情送给他。

在上半身转过一圈后，青峰终于移到最后面那个要接纳他的地方。他摸了摸尾巴，伸出手，用食指按住那个一张一翕的小洞。他没费多大劲就埋入了食指，但里面特别紧，他才伸到一半，就有些担心，对方怎么容纳他。  
青峰记得好像需要先扩张，便试着抽出手，换了更粗的中指。有第一次的开拓，这次并不费力，直接埋到最深处。他顺着黄濑的内壁刮了一圈，眼神迷茫的黄濑身体突然弹起来，弓成半弯的曲线，嘴唇发颤。青峰觉得里面好像有什么地方刺激黄濑，然后又进去一根手指，两根手指在黄濑身体里来回咕哝，黄濑的动作也愈发剧烈，眼神涣散，仿佛忘记了自己的身份，输给了本能，彻底沉溺于情欲之中。  
青峰下面涨得要爆了。  
青峰觉得这样准备差不多，抽出手指，抵上性器，在穴口轻轻摩擦。黄濑的后穴仿佛在邀请他，贴住他性器顶端吸吮的感觉，让青峰几乎把持不住，直接顶了进去。  
他感觉自己进入狭窄的山路，只有用利剑才能劈出未来。他试着抽插了几下，黄濑喊疼，本能要推开青峰，可黄濑含他太紧，他光出去就挺困难，而且他感觉自己在黄濑身体里又变大了。  
没法后退，只能继续。他又向里顶了顶，黄濑抵在他身上的手缩紧，后穴也变紧，青峰差点没把持住。  
青峰想黄濑放松，试着揉了揉黄濑的屁股，又用尾巴拍拍他胸口，直到黄濑呼吸变得稍微缓和，青峰才重新动起来。  
要怎么传说中的脱离童贞仪式，这么费劲呢。

第二天黄濑意识清醒后发现自己还是很累，眼皮太重，根本抬不起来。他听见洞内传出细小的敲打声，规律低沉，让他半梦半醒，坠入昨日。  
昨日……黄濑一下记起昨夜发生的事，脸顿觉烫得不行，连忙去贴地上的石头。石头凉，本以为会稍微清醒些，可身体上还有青峰尾巴黏液留下的香味，时刻刷洗他的记忆。  
他再纯情也知道自己被青峰上了，还上了好几次，最后他都不知何时结束，直接睡了过去。起初意识到青峰在挑逗自己，黄濑连忙在心里默念骑士守则，青峰舔一下黄濑默背一句，他背完了青峰还没舔完。到最后他只能在心中重复“我要效忠国王和公主”。结果青峰尾巴一碰，黄濑鼻子里发出甜腻的哼声。他自己也被迷惑了，失去理性，完全被青峰牵着鼻子走。  
黄濑觉得自己不争气，又觉得青峰的尾巴太灵活，扫遍他身体的感觉太好。  
可青峰插入身体的那种感觉，黄濑一辈子也忘不掉。他从小跟随姐姐练习剑术，身上伤口难免，可这次是最疼的，大概被剑劈也就是这种感觉。如果知道青峰的吃是这个意思，黄濑说什么也要逃出去。  
即便会迷路，即便连遮蔽下体的叶子也找不到。

听到洞口深处传来脚步声，黄濑居然放入除了青峰外没别人，转个身面对墙壁，装作还没睡醒。黄濑脸被碰了碰，还是湿漉漉的，带着吐息，黄濑就没睁开眼。然后是光裸的脊背被温暖拂过，最后是……  
屁股。  
窸窸窣窣的声音后，熟悉又陌生的触感抵上了黄濑的屁股。他以为青峰又打算上他，连忙坐起身道了早安，可初次经验之后留下的痛感碰到冰凉的石面，激得黄濑又倒在地上，滚了两圈，滚到一双脚下。  
“你跑什么？”成年形态的青峰问他。  
“我……”黄濑尴尬地抬起头，似笑非笑。他见青峰虽然脸还是凶巴巴的，但没有吃掉自己的意思，便实话实说，“你碰到我屁股疼的地方了。”  
“哦，我知道啊。”青峰捧着一罐颜色特别奇怪的东西，“帮你上药。”  
奇怪。黄濑不理解了。  
自己要和青峰决斗，也算是他的敌人，青峰怎么就对他这么好？搞得黄濑觉得，自己才是邪恶的一方，青峰是化作龙拯救人类的天使。他被青峰放倒在地，屁股里涂上奇怪的药，最后转过身被递上一盘黑黢黢冒着热气的东西，心里那个奇怪的想法一直没停过。  
“我这儿没什么新鲜的吃的，你先用这些凑合，是我从后山上抓的鸟。”说完见黄濑不肯接，青峰把团子推给他，自己走到洞口，回身望了一眼，对黄濑说，“我去帮你找点新鲜的补充体力，毕竟你还要……陪我玩。”  
黄濑目瞪口呆地看着青峰离去的背影，有那么一刻忘记了自己的身份，忘记了自己的任务。他觉得自己没听错，青峰确实说了“陪我玩”几个字，就像青峰个头还小的时候一样。他盯着青峰离去的背影和烧红的耳尖，直到青峰在他视野中消失不见，才困扰地把头埋进膝盖。

公主已经逃跑了，现在生死未卜。但能从龙洞中存活下来，公主一定去哪里都没问题。山这边是黑山镇，山的那边是诚凛帝国，世代与帝光和平相处，想必公主如果逃过去，应该会得到救助。  
黄濑已经想不通留在这里的理由。  
他站起来打算向前走，却迈不开步，“咚”地一声跪在地上。  
他又站起来，结果还像之前一样。  
站起来黄濑才发觉，自己的腰整个是软的，腿也使不上力气。这些还都不太明显，最明显的还是火辣辣的屁股。昨天晚上和青峰做了太多次，身体好像已经记住青峰的手指和那里的形状。刚才青峰上药的时候，黄濑险些有了反应。  
黄濑扶着墙一步步往外走，挪到洞口时终于看到外面的青空和朝阳。四周险象环生，进来容易，出来对黄濑这种普通人别提多难。他咬了咬牙，心中架起一座天平，一边是继续寻找公主确认她的安全，另一边是青峰大辉的三个字。天平摇摆不定来回晃动，犹豫许久，终于倾斜在桃井公主那边。  
他扶着陡峭的悬壁，顺着看得到的路，离开了青峰的家。

黄濑记得自己一直顺着一条路走，没有拐弯没有岔路，走了半天又回到第一次做标记的枯树前。周围又笼起了迷雾，大到黄濑根本看不清前面，就像前一天他走在这个地方，遇见年幼的青峰。  
昨天的黄濑凭着一股冲劲，而且他是许多人的长官，不能临阵脱逃，最后才走到那个地方。  
现在不一样。  
黄濑一个人，昨天晚上太激烈，他身上又没穿衣服。各种意义上来说，黄濑现在挺没安全感。他听到奇怪的声音，难免吓得小声叫出来。  
要知道，骑士团团长大人，有一个不想见人的小秘密。他怕鬼。  
幽灵，吸血鬼，还有传说中的怪物，黄濑没有一样不怕。就连龙族，其实他也有些不敢接近。若非需要救助的是公主大人，黄濑应当不会主动请缨参与这个任务。  
小时候姐姐半夜套着白纱偷溜进黄濑的屋子吓他，吓得黄濑几天没睡好觉，后来连续发了几天高烧，姐姐因此被罚站一天，整个黄濑家才记住，黄濑凉太是真的怕鬼。  
森林中各种奇怪的声音越来越响，儿时最恐怖的记忆又缠绕住他。黄濑低下头，一只黑色大鸟突然掠过他头顶，啄了下他又飞走。手背上的伤并不严重，但黄濑的心险些跳出喉咙。他害怕极了，拽起旁边枯枝来回晃，结果奇怪的声音越来越响。  
怎么办，有谁能来。是谁都好，即使是敌人也好，只要有人能在身边。  
“小青峰，小青峰……”黄濑小声叫出这里他唯一知道的名字。但青峰不知身在何处，怎么可能听到……  
怎么可能……

幼年形态的青峰头顶一个比他自己还要大的玩意儿冲到黄濑身边，张开双臂，挡在黄濑身前：“别怕，我保护你。捂住耳朵。”  
黄濑照做。他看青峰把头顶的东西丢开，深吸一口气，肚子涨得球一般圆。他憋足劲，大吼一声，前方的阻挡被声浪推开，迷雾不甘心被推开，企图聚拢，但是抵不过青峰的力量，最终散开，还黄濑视野一片晴空。  
“只要喊就可以了？”黄濑呆呆地看着青峰。  
“学我刚才的样子就没问题！”  
黄濑木然点了点头，转过身，深吸一口气，用自己可能的最大力气“啊”地一声喊出来。面前的迷雾丝毫没离开的意思，反而懒洋洋地靠近了点儿。黄濑再试一次，还是不成功。他准备试第三次时候听到青峰在笑，黄濑转过头，看青峰笑得在地上滚来滚去，黄濑这才知道自己被耍了。  
“怎么样，好玩？”  
“不是，”青峰擦了擦笑出眼角的泪，从地上滚起来，“我觉得你脸红特好看。”说着青峰抬起头看黄濑，眼睛比嵌在王冠上的宝石还亮。


End file.
